Mikaela
by Zeyho
Summary: Everything was perfect in Scott McCall's live. Then the school incident happen and a demon of his past come back in town, a demon that he can't deal with - not when the demon is suddenly friends with the girl he loves. Undecided OC/?. Past Scott/Allison. Scott is an arse(for a while). Starts with S1E7


"…They hung up on me."

Allison shook her head in disbelieve "The police hung up on you?"

"They said they got a tip warning them that there are going to be prank calls about a breaking at the high school. They said if I tried again they'll track my cell and have me arrested."

"Then call again!"

Stiles shook his head "No. Even if they did track your cell, they'll send a car to your car before they send anyone here."

"Why would Derek want to kill us?"

Scoot shook his head "I don't know."

"Is he the one that send the text?"

"I don't know."

"Did he call the police?"

"I don't know!"

Everyone was silent as Allison turned around trying to calm herself – this was too surreal to her, to be trapped in the school with a psychotic killer. She tried to ignore everything as she paced around. The silence, however, disappeared with Lydia's phone ringing; the anxiety rose again.

"W-Who's calling?"

The pure shock on Lydia's face made all of them pale "I…It…"

Jackson almost screamed irritated "Lydia who the fuck is calling?"

The redhead took a deep breath before turning to Scott as she answered "Yeah?"

 _"Look, I know it's out of the blue, but do you have any idea about where the hell Scott is? He's not answering, neither is Stilinski so mom's freaking out and I can't exactly tell her I don't care-"_

"You're in Beacon Hills?"

 _"Wha-? Lyds, are you okay?"_

"I'm-It doesn't matter. Are you in Beacon Hills?"

 _"Yeah, I was just by the hospital. Lyds, what's going on?"_

Lydia spared each one of them a glance before answering "We're trapped at the school."

Stiles' open his mouth to protest; one look from the girl made him eat his words, but it didn't stop Allison.

"Lydia, who are you talking with?"

 _"Lyds, I know you might hate me, but don't fuck with me like that just to get revenge…"_

"I'm not. Just listen and you're forgiven – Derek Hale killed the janitor and now we're trapped with him, the police won't send anyone. Can you please come here and get us?"

 _"Whose 'us', Lyds?"_

"Jackson, Allison, Stiles and your brother."

Scott's eyes widen "You're talking with Mikaela? Put her on speaker, now."

The redhead rolled her eyes, but complied "You're on speaker. Can you come and get us?"

 _"Gimme five, Lyds. Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, just…hurry."

"So…Lydia's important, but not your own brother or his best friend?"

 _"Stilinski"_ she growled

"What? Valid question here, Mikaela. Why did you even call?"

 _"Because neither of you idiots answered your fucking phones and mom was worried." Her voice dropped in volume and she all but spit the next phrase "Can't exactly say 'I don't give a shit about them', can I?"_

"I'm hurt, Mikaela… I thought we had something."

A groan followed by colored mumbled curses was heard _"Any connection we had, Stilinski, ended when I moved to Lyds' before getting the hell out of this fucking town. Would you care for me to jog yours and Scott's memory?"_

The sound of a car being parked stopped the conversation much to Stiles' and Scott's delight. They both breathed out in relieve.

 _"Where are you? I'm coming in to get you."_

"What? No!"

 _"Scott, I don't play nice with authority. 'specially self-proclaimed one. Where are you?"_

"What part of homicidal, psychotic murderer makes you want to come in here?"

 _"Apart from the fact that a car can be blown up with one shoot in the gas tank? My best friend is trapped with a psycho, no way I'm letting anything happen to her…or Allison for that matter."_

"Gee, thanks for that."

 _"Sorry Jackson, not a fan of sports."_

"But always an opportunist."

Someone shaking the doors made everyone freeze. Lydia turned off the speaker on hold as they all backed away.

"The door through the kitchen, it leads out of here."

"That only goes up."

Stiles gulped "Up is better than here."

They ran – phone call forgotten as they sprinted to safety. Only after they got in the chemistry lab did Lydia pressed the hold button.

 _"Lyds, what the fuck happened? Is anyone there? Lydia!"_

"I'm here, we're here… We're in chem."

 _"Hold on, okay Lyds?"_ Mika said before ending the call.

"How are six people going to fit in a car? Does she even have a car?"

"If she doesn't hurry the hell up, we're taking my car. We can fit if one of us sits in someone's lap."

Allison's eyes went wide "All five of us? I barely fit in the back!"

"Shhh!"

Someone knocked and everyone jumped "Open the damn door before I leave all of you here to die."

"Finally, I thought you got lost!"

"Well you're the one who told me there's a killer out here so I couldn't exactly walk right in, Jackson."

The girl had long brown hair, same color as Scott, but she, unlike her brother, had green eyes. Gone was the timid and awkward 13 years old Lydia remembered and replaced by a striking young woman with a charming, somehow predatory smile, dressed in all black – to put it simple, Mikaela McCall turned into a badass and Lydia couldn't be prouder when she saw Scott's and Stiles' jaws hitting the floor. What made Lydia's mood drop was the gun in Mika's hand.

"Where did you get that?"

Mika rolled her eyes "There's a killer out there."

"Yeah, but why do you have a gun? You were supposed to pick us up not fight kill anyone!" Scott continued.

Mika narrowed her eyes, but said nothing – it was nor the place, nor the time to pick a fight with Scott.

"Answer me! Are you going to shoot anyone?"

She growled and Scott took a step back "You don't get to play 'brother' with me. We can't just walk to my car, he'll hear or see us so if you don't have a better idea, this gun stays in my hand."

Stiles cleared his throat "Okaaaay… How exactly are we getting out of here?"

"I parked just out of sigh. If we can get out of here we can all fit in my car."

"You sure it can fit all six of us?"

"No, I brought my bike. If Lyds stays on Jackson's lap yeah, we can fit easily. So how are we getting out?"

"What about this? It goes to the roof."

"Scott, that's a deadbolt."

"The janitor had a key."

Mika raised an eyebrow "The body? Good idea, but the corpse is out there with the said killer."

Scott's eyes lingered on both Stiles and Mikaela "I'm getting the key."

"No, you're staying right here. I'm getting that key."

"No!"

"I'm the one with the gun, Scott."

"You're not shooting anyone."

"Scott-"

"He's right, Mika. The gun is a last resort."

"Lyds…"

"I just got my best friend back, I'm not letting you go around and shooting people."

The brunette rolled her eyes, but tucked the gun behind her back "Have a better plan then?"

Lydia smiled "Actually yeah." She pointed to the chemicals "Self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

Mikaela smirked "Now that, that I like."

As Lydia mixed the chemicals, the others tried to stay calm: Mikaela stared at the door not moving a muscle, Scott and Stiles were whispering to each other, Jackson helped Lydia and Allison… Allison just stared at Scott's sister – there was something about her that made every cell in her feel uneasy, but protected at the same time. She took a deep breath before joining the brunette.

"Would you shoot him?"

Mika blinked, but followed Allison and whispered "What?"

"Would you shoot whoever is out there?"

Allison never expected the girl to look her in the eye and say "yes" so easily, but there was no doubt in her mind that Mikaela would shoot to kill. She laughed bitterly when the girl got closer and said, "I thought Derek was the killer?"

"I…" she bit her lip "I think - I know Scott's lying."

She hummed in approval "Figured as much… You gonna say anything?"

Allison shrugged "He's been lying all night… Can I ask something?"

"Go on, love. Won't promise to answer, though."

"What happened between you two?"

Allison watched as different emotions flashed in her green eyes as they became paler by the second "You don't have to."

"'s fine… We've, we are at odds since we were 13. Didn't speak much until we were 14 and I left Beacon Hills." She sighed "Don't really blame him for not knowing what to say 3 years ago, but can't exactly forgive him for not giving a rat's ass about me for 2 years either."

"You could've called."

"It wouldn't have mattered, when he gets something in his head it's too damn tiring to change it."

"You tried?"

"For a while. After I came out-" she paused, studying the girl – Mikaela couldn't help it, it was second nature to see if people changed after she told them she was gay; she was pleased when Allison didn't even blink "-he stopped talking to me, didn't know what to say. Mom was cool, probably even relieved because I couldn't get pregnant… I tried to show him nothing changed."

"But something did."

Mika smiled sadly "We got into a huge fight, did some nasty things and then I packed and bolted to Lydia's. Her mom took me in without hesitation and before I moved as far away as I could."

"Nasty is an understatement, Mika."

Both brunettes turned to Lydia. Mikaela begged Lydia through her eyes not to say anything, but the redhead wasn't having any of it especially when Scott was glaring hard at her.

"What do you mean, Lydia?"

"If I remember correctly he even forbit you to come to mine after you told him you were gay."

"Lydia…"

"He questioned everything you did, every time you left the house without him and drove more than only a few good friends away from you just because they were girls so don't protect him."

No one said anything until the cocktail was ready. Lydia didn't even spare one look in the boys' direction as she handed the bottle to Mika.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone with you?"

The brunette laughed wholeheartedly "Find a way to get rid of Scott another time, okay?"

"Killjoy."

She flashed her signature smirk "Oh, I can be plenty of fun… Unfortunately, being trapped with a murderer is one of my major turn offs."

Lydia rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold back a small smile "Be careful Mika."

"You do realize 'be careful' means 'if one is still alive, it's a win', right?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue –things will be interesting with Mikaela around and, if they all make it out alive, Lydia had the best payback plan for little Scott…

There were times, few times, when Mikaela knew she was in for a surprise – when she 'met' Laura for the first time, when she went looking for a place to stay but found one of the most important people in her life instead, and now when she was walking aimlessly looking for something. Sure, she trusted Lydia about the Molotov, but fire wasn't really her style; of course, none of them had to know that she was more of a 'close-and-personal-or-far-and-precise' kind of girl and, with some luck, none of them will ever find out…

She stopped, listening as it closed in on her. That was why she chose the gym – it was so old that the smallest step made a sound. Mikaela smirked; she did miss the adrenaline rush.

A low and hair-rising growl was the only warning before it jumped in from of the brunette, but Mika didn't flinch as the creature took a step towards her. She stared at it, defying it, smirking at it as the beast barred its teeth at her.

All it took was s split second of seeing the bright red flashed at her, before her dagger – Lydia never said anything about knives – was clashing with the wolf's skin. A howl echoed through the gym, one she knew Scott heard, as the wolf backtracked; any non-supernatural would take that as a win, making an alpha back away, but not Mikaela… The backtrack wasn't because of the large cut the girl manage to inflict, it was a calculated move not many took: back away and strike twice as hard.

Disregarding the fact that she'd probably be death already if not for whatever sick plan the wolf had, the fact that she saw the flash of its sharp teeth and was able to dodge, barely, the sharp teeth meaning to turn her? That was a huge boost of confidence. It meant the alpha wasn't at full strength yet, it meant she had a chance to not only stay alive, but to become someone the alpha would consider an unknown threat – 'fuck with me and I will come for you' – and, most importantly, it meant however it was, they were hurt before, badly, deadly even. The longer the beast stared at her, the closer she was to finding out who the alpha was.

"MIKAELA!"

Scott shouting broke off whatever trance they both were in. The brunette cursed, of course her brother was going to be the idiot that will get her killed. Mika didn't have react before the alpha roared. It was full on anger and determination – the worse combination ever. The girl winced and almost fell to the ground and, by the time the echo faded, she was alone in the gym.

She hissed in pain when she tried to stand up, her leg almost giving out. There weren't claw marks, but the stun she pulled to avoid said marks put more strain on her bad knee that she had anticipated. Today was not her day…

"Are you sure it was Derek Hale?"

Mika rolled her eyes "For the tenth time, it was dark. Whoever it was came at be from behind, I fell and busted my knee. By the time I was up, they were long gone."

"But we saw him." Scott argued.

The Sheriff sighed "Look, Mikaela is right. It was dark and all of you were scared. Scott, are you sure it was him?"

"Yes!" he said louder than intended "What about the janitor? Did you find him?"

"We're still looking, but nothing came up yet. Give it time, okay Scott? We'll find him."

The brunette sighed relieved as the sheriff left – all those cops in one place were making her want to run. She walked away from the boys to talk to Lydia before fleeing, if the redhead doesn't tie her up and drag her to her house.

Allison, though still shaken up, smiled at the brunette, but the smiled dropped when she saw Mikaela was slightly limping "Are you okay?"

"Why are you limping?"

Leave it to Lydia to be blunt "I'm fine. I just hit my knee when I was pushed, it just hurt a little." She smiled to reassure her best friend before turning to Allison "You need a lift home?"

"You don't mind? You just got back and-"

"Allison, if I wanted to flee I would've left already and I wouldn't have asked."

The girl flashed Mikaela a sincere smile "Thank you."

"No problem, love. Stick with Lyds and Jackson until I get my car here?"

Once the older girl nodded, Mika moved to leave. Sure, she wanted to help the girl with which she surprisingly bonded, but, truth be told, the thought of driving alone after facing an alpha made her jumpy. And when she was jumpy? For Mikaela McCall, jumpy always came with homicidal.

"Mikaela?"

She stilled, turning and raising at eyebrow at the brunette. She followed Allison's eyes as the brunette turned – Scott was slowly making his way to them "Something wrong?"

"I… Don't want to talk with him, not alone."

"He won't like it if I stay with you, Ally."

Allison bit her lip as she looked straight into Mikaela's eyes – the plea turning into begging. Mika hold her ground for a minute, enough for Scott to be within hearing distance, before she groaned defeated. The brunette took a step closer to Allison, a small gesture meant to cement the fact that she wasn't leaving.

"Allison, are you okay?"

If the circumstances were different, Mikaela would've laughed at how pathetic her…brother sounded.

"Is…your father coming to pick you up?"

"Mika's driving me home."

Scott stared with wide eyes and his mouth slightly opened "She's driving you home?"

God, she wanted to reply, to give a snarky comeback that would make him crawl under a rock, but… As much as Mika didn't back down for a blatant challenge, she knew this was between Allison and Scott. No need to bring the McCall drama into it.

"Just what is your problem? Mika has been helping us all night." Or, apparently, that's what she thought.

"Trust me, Allison. If you knew her the way I do, you wouldn't go with her."

Allison narrowed her eyes "I get that you don't like that she's gay, but… I don't know what happened to you in there. I don't know what you were thinking, if you were thinking, but right now? I-I don't feel like I can trust you."

"Allison, I can explain."

"Don't"

"But- She was ready to shoot someone!"

"I know. And she looked me right in the eye when she told me that she would. All night I've been hearing about a side of you that I don't know, don't want to know and all she did, all she ever did tonight was to risk her life to protect us. She didn't even know me, she hates you, she can't stand Stiles and Jackson, but she still did it. Just… just leave me alone."

They're halfway to Allison's house when the silence, albeit comfortable until just minutes ago, started to get on the older girl's nerves. And, let's be honest, silence after the conversation with Scott?

That wasn't equal to good.

Sure, Mikaela understood that it was not her place to argue with the boy (she was there for support), but he turned it all around and manage to seem like Mika was the center of it all.

Allison feels her mouth opening and closing, but nothing came out – what was she supposed to say? 'Sorry your brother is an idiot'?

And then she felt a light pressure on her thigh, followed by a gentle squeeze to not spook the girl.

"It's not your fault, Allison. He's been like that way before any of this happened." Mika paused to flash a smirk and give another squeeze before returning her hand on the wheel "Plus, I'm gay, extremely hot and driving his ex-girlfriend home."

Allison laughs, the stress of the day finally leaving her body "Humble, too."

"What's a little bragging between friends?"

Allison shifted in her seat to face the brunette "You are extremely hot." And managed to hide her giggle when Mikaela blushed and took a corner too fast "Seriously, though… Why didn't you say anything back to him?"

There was no judgement in her tone, something that made the younger girl relax and compose herself, it was just genuine curiosity.

Suddenly, Mikaela was very grateful they were already at Allison's house because there was no way she would be able to give a decent explication if she was driving. And the brunette knew that Allison won't get out of the car until she heard the answer.

She stared straight ahead, trying to form a decent – and honest, answer. She knew the answer. She knew why she didn't talk back most of the time, but saying it no another person? Someone who's not Lydia? Someone she just met tonight?

"It wasn't my place there, Ally. I-" she sighed "I don't talk back because it would only make things worse. I left for two fucking years, trying to get away from it all and now I'm back and Scot - Scott doesn't know me anyone, he knew an awkward 13 years old that kept to herself and now… A lot happened in that two years: I met people who I never knew I needed in my life, I got beaten up and I learned to fight. I'm an unknown and that scares people."

Allison listened carefully. The girl next to her, that confident and badass girl in the school was indeed an enigma, but the more they talked, the more she got Mikaela to open up, the stronger that one thought in her head became – they will be great friends, Scott be damned.


End file.
